Shinku Izumi
Shinku Izumi is the 'Hero' of the world of Flongarde, and has since returned to his homeworld. Upon trying for a another trip to Flongarde, he accidentally got teleported to the world of Rigel Prima. Skills and Abilities Shinku is able to move around quite quickly and has decent strength when it comes down to combat. Although Shinku isn't that strong, his speed makes up for it, allowing him to deliver fast, consecutive attacks. Shinku isn't one of the brightest people you'll meet though, not knowing much about tactics and actual battle. Using Flonyardian power stored in his body, Shinku is able to perform an Emblem Cannon. The Emblem Cannon is a high-power energy wave created using the power of Flonyard resting inside a select amount of people. As powerful as this attack may be, it takes time to power up for a full power attack. Basically, there are 3 levels to this attack: Level 1 Emblem Cannon A small Emblem is shown on the back of the casters hand, allowing for a quick, low-power energy attack. Caster can be moving while this is being used, and takes no time to charge. Level 2 Emblem Cannon The Emblem is enlarged and displayed behind the caster, allowing for decent power, however you cannot be moving while casting this. Takes approximately 5 seconds to load this level of the Emblem Cannon. Level 3 Emblem Cannon The Emblem is enlarged further and has more solid colors and graphics to the Emblem. This allows a high-power energy blast, causing major damage to anything caught in this destructive attack. User cannot be moving while casting, and it takes approximately 15 seconds to cast this level of the Emblem Cannon. The Emblem Cannon is an attack shot through ones weapon, or in the case of Level 1, through the hand. There are multiple different version of Emblem Cannons, all labeled as a different Emblem Art. Each individual Art can do a different thing. Skyblade Cutter for example takes Flonyard energy, and focuses it to one side of your weapon. After the weapon is swung, a huge energy wave of Flonyardian power is released, slicing through nearly anything in its path. Paladion Paladion is the "Gods Sword" of Flonyard. It's a ring that can take the form of any weapon the holder desires, looking at length, size, and wieght to make sure the holder can use the weapon. Paladion uses Flonyardian power to create these weapons, and being the Sword of Gods, possesses an unlimited supply of this power, allowing Shinku to be able to run on forever, never getting tired from battle. Personality Shinku is an easy-going, carefree kind of person, always looking out for his friends, doing anything he can to make them happy. Shinku doesn't really have any dislikes, though he does extremely enjoy athletics and staff techniques, making him quite an efficient fighter with a staff. History Shinku returned to his home world after being the "Hero" of a world called Flongarde, as summoned by the people of this world to help fight a war of an opposing country. After a long stay in his home world, he wanted to go back to Flonyard to visit all the friends he left behind there, so he used Paladions power to travel through dimensions. However, Paladion had gotten the location wrong, and Shinku was accidentally teleported right in the middle of Wayne Mansion. Paladion, needing to rest a bit before able to go through dimensions again, was unable to teleport Shinku back, so Shinku stayed as a guest in Wayne Mansion, where he met all of BLN. Category:Characters Category:Manor residents